A Visit To The Trancy Manor
by Nightwing1104
Summary: An invitation to the Trancy Manor has arrived at the Phantomhive's, and after a bit of persuasion from Sebastian, Ciel finally agrees to go. But when Ciel arrives at the manor, he begins to wish he had never decided to go. "What the hell did I agree to?" (Just a little one-shot. Please R&R, reviews are greatly appreciated!)


**Hello, everyone! Welcome to a little one-shot that I created! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"It appears you have received a letter, My Lord." Sebastian's voice broke Ciel's current train of thought, and he glared up at his butler angrily.

"Can't you see that I'm doing paperwork? How am I supposed to get anything done with you constantly interrupting me?" Ciel knew that this wasn't really true. This was the first time Sebastian had interrupted him today. But, Ciel was quite stressed out and he needed to let out his frustrations somehow.

Sebastian bowed his head, placing his hand over his chest. "My apologies. I just thought that you would like to open this letter yourself. It appears to be very important."

Ciel waved his hand dismissively, sitting back in his desk chair with a bored expression. "Just read it to me."

Sebastian nodded, carefully tearing open the envelope that contained the letter. He unfolded the white piece of paper, cleared his throat, and began to read:

_To My Dearest Little Ciel,_

_This is an invitation to come over to the Trancy Manor today. In the afternoon, to be exact. I would really_ _like to play a few games with you. I think it would be good for you, since you are always doing boring work all day. Please come over! Please?_

_From, Your Best Friend_ _In The Whole World,_

_Alois Trancy_

_P.S._

_PLEASE, PLEASE COME!_

Sebastian finished reading the letter, a small smirk on his features.

Ciel's expression was one of irritation and annoyance. "I am not going. This whole thing will just be a complete waste of time."

Sebastian chuckled, skimming through the words of the letter once more. "I think that it would be a good idea if you went, My Lord."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "And just why do you think that?"

"Well, as the Earl Alois Trancy puts it, you do happen to do a lot of work most of the day. I think it would be a good change of pace if you went and had some fun."

"But that's just it. It won't be any fun. Alois is an annoying brat that I have no intention of entertaining."

Sebastian handed Ciel the letter. "Please, My Lord. What would happen to your reputation should Alois Trancy tell most, if not all, of England that you have broken his heart? I can only assume that most people would not believe that you were the kind, young gentleman that you seem to be."

Ciel let out a heaving sigh, rubbing his temple with a hand slowly as he let Sebastian's words sink in. "Alright." He replied after a moment of thought. "I'll go. But I'm only staying for one hour. No more."

Sebastian nodded, bowing. "I shall arrange for a carriage to take us to the Trancy Manor at once."

Ciel nodded, closing his one blue eye shut for a moment. "What the hell did I just agree to?"

* * *

As the carriage pulled up to the entrance of the Trancy Manor, Ciel began to get a sick feeling in his stomach. He felt like his might be sick, which actually wasn't a bad thing, considering that he would do anything to get out of this current situation. And he really did mean ANYTHING.

"CIEL! YOUR HERE!" A high-pitched squeal sounded outside of the carriage, and for a moment Ciel thought that perhaps Elizabeth had been invited too.

But no, it was actually Alois Trancy himself that made the noise. The other Earl practically tore the carriage door off of its hinges, and it was clear that he was very eager to greet his guest.

"I'm so glad you actually decided to come!" Alois exclaimed, clasping his hands together and grinning. "I thought for sure that you wouldn't show, but here you are! Isn't it wonderful, Claude?"

The Trancy butler was standing a few feet away, and he wore an expressionless face. "Yes, quite." He replied, narrowing his eyes as he spotted Sebastian sitting in the carriage also.

Sebastian returned the hostile stare with his own. If looks could kill, both butlers would have dropped dead by now.

"Come, let's get inside!" Alois grabbed Ciel's hand roughly, dragging the Phantomhive Earl out of the carriage and in through the door of the manor. "I've prepared the chess board so we can play!"

"Okay, just let go of me!" Ciel's angry cry could be heard throughout the manor. Anyone could tell that Ciel was definitely not looking forward to this.

Outside, Sebastian and Claude stared at each other. You could almost feel the hatred that wafted around the two demons.

"It appears that we will be together alone for a while." Sebastian noted.

"Yes, it seems that way." Claude replied, standing as stiff as a statue. This would be the only conversation that they would have during the hour. It seemed that it would be a very uneventful day for the two demons.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ciel and Alois were sitting up in Alois' study room. The two young Earls were involved in a game of chess. It wasn't that much of a challenge to Ciel, because Alois was absolutely terrible at the game. Ciel had already beaten the Trancy boy six times in a row, and he hadn't even been here for thirty minutes yet.

"Checkmate." Ciel announced, winning the chess game again for the seventh time today.

"Hey, no fair!" Alois complained, pouting and crossing his arms like a small child would. "You obviously cheated!"

Ciel scowled, glaring at Alois with his one good eye. "How have I cheated? You've said that every time that I've won! Besides, if anyone is cheating here, it's you!"

Alois rolled his eyes, sitting back in his chair. "Pfft, whatever." He picked up one of the chess pieces, twirling it around on the board with a bored look on his face. "This game is boring!"

Ciel scoffed, sitting back as well. "It's only boring because you've lost every single time." He muttered, but Alois didn't hear. Not that Ciel cared if he did.

Ciel stole another glance at the clock on one of the walls. Only thirty minutes until one. After that, he was free.

"I have an idea!" Alois exclaimed, suddenly lurching forward and nearly propelling himself over the table that separated them.

Ciel let out a small gasp, Alois' face inches from his own. "W-What would that be?" He stammered, trying to regain his composure. Alois had really startled him.

Alois smirked mischievously, and he leaned in even closer. "We could..."

Suddenly, Alois reached out his hand and grabbed Ciel's eyepatch off of his face. Before Ciel could retaliate, Alois reached out an index finger and poked Ciel's cheek. "Play tag!" He laughed and jumped backward, running over to stand in front of the door. "Your it!"

Ciel hissed, jumping up and walking over toward Alois. "So you need to take my eyepatch to play this ridiculous game?"

Alois laughed, shaking his head. "No, silly! I'm just giving you some motivation! If I didn't grab your eyepatch, you would just ignore me and refuse to play!" He waved the eyepatch in the air teasingly. "Come and get it, Ciel!"

Ciel charged toward Alois, and the Trancy Earl dashed out of the door and into one of the main hallways of the manor.

"Give it back, Trancy!" Ciel screamed, but Alois could barely hear him because he was laughing so hard.

A floor below them, Claude and Sebastian were sitting in the lounge area of the manor. Sebastian chuckled as he watched Alois race down the staircase, Ciel chasing after him.

"You see, Young Master? I told you that you would have fun!" He called.

"You call this fun?!" Ciel shot back. Then he turned his attention back to Alois.

He was standing in the garden, holding the eyepatch up. "Wow, Ciel. You are really bad at this game!"

Ciel let out a grunt, charging quickly toward him. Alois yelped, turning to run. But Ciel was too fast for him. The Phantomhive Earl tackled Alois down to the ground, the eyepatch flying from his grasp. Ciel scrambled off of Alois, picking up the eyepatch and holding it up in the air proudly.

"Your... It..." He said breathlessly, smirking down at the Trancy boy.

"No fair! You cheated, I know you did!" Alois frowned, standing up and placing his hands on his hips in defiance.

Ciel couldn't believe his ears. He was being accused of cheating? How can one possibly cheat at tag? Chess was one thing, but _tag_? Was he serious? Ciel threw his arms up into the air, signaling that he was fed up with this hell hole that Alois called home. "That's it, I'm leaving. Sebastian!" Ciel turned around, calling to his butler to get him.

"What? But, Ciel..."

Sebastian walked over, confused. "But, My Lord, we still have ten minutes left..."

Ciel's face became flushed red in fury. "I don't care! We are leaving, Sebastian. That is an order!"

Sebastian nodded, amusement in his eyes. "Yes, My Lord."

* * *

"Goodbye, Ciel!" Alois waved from behind the carriage. "I had lots of fun!"

Claude glared at the carriage as it left. "Please do not consider coming again."

Ciel rubbed his temples, a headache pounding in his mind. "Sebastian, promise me something."

Sebastian turned his head, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "Yes, what is it?"

"No matter how much Alois pleads and begs for me to come, you will never persuade me to go to his manor again. Ever. Is that understood?"

Sebastian smirked, nodding and bowing his head. "Yes, My Lord. I promise."

* * *

**Did you enjoy this fanfiction? Let me know what you think by clicking the review button below! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
